Devious
by Kayla3Knight
Summary: When Prussia leaves his cat in the hands of Romano, things start to get off on the wrong track. Mainly about prussia and romano's cats first adventures together. Rated T for Romano and Lovinos mouth.


Hello my awesome people! Well this is my first fan fiction! I own nothing, nether characters nor cats! I really hope you enjoy it because I enjoy writing it! Also, yes the cats are there owner's human names. Hopefully I will be updating quickly, I just need to get my hands on one of the computers before my siblings do… well enjoy

"Thanks once again for cat-sitting, its really appreciated by the awesome me!" said Prussia with a large grin as usual. "What ever just get the hell out of here so you don't miss your damn meeting" said Romano as he picked up the albino feline, giving it a small pat on the head. "Just one more thing before I leave…" Prussia leans down, placing a small kiss on the furry cat's forehead, looking up at the Italian through his white eyelashes, sending chills down the brunette's spine. Before Romano knew it he has a pair of pinks, soft lips on the tip of his nose. The lips left as fast as they appeared, leaving the Italian as stiff as a board. "Bye, see you in a week" said the Prussian as he started walking toward his car. "W-wait" stuttered the Italian as he chased after the taller man. Prussia started to turn around until he felt he's tie being tugged on and he's lips being collided with a pair of sweat Italian ones. They stood the like that for about a minute until Romano pulled back. "If your going to kiss me do it right" whispered Romano as there foreheads were still pressed together. "Feisty now aren't we" teased Prussia, making Romano's cheeks light up a bright red. "Shut it.' Prussia leaned further back and started patting the Italian on the head "love you too." they said there final goodbyes, not knowing about a curious feline making trouble inside.

xXxxxXx

"Well, well what do we have here" said a devious white cat circling a tan one sleeping in a cat bed decorated with small tomatoes. "Napping in my presence, that's not the smartest thing to do, now how do I punish you… ah here we are" said the albino feline as he climbed the light brown couch next to the small cat bed. "Three, two, one!" white fluffy fur collided with short tan fur as the albino cat jump off the arm of the chair directly onto the back of a grouchy feline. "What the fuck" yelled the Italian cat, feeling a large load on his back. "Haha I have concurred the beast!" said the Prussian cat in triumph. "Fucker, what do you think your doing?" Hissed the smaller cat "settle down, I'm just trying to have fun in such a boring place" sighed the white cat "first this boring place is my home, second, who the hell are you and what are you doing here!" hissed tan feline. "You don't know who I am! What a disappointment, well for you at least, I am the awesome Gil-"the feline was interrupted by Romano who hurried into the room.

xXxxxXx

"What the hell is going on in here" said the Italian man worriedly as he entered the living room where the loud meows and hisses came from. When he entered the room the sight he witnessed was the cutest thing he's seen in a while. There, in his cats bed was little Lovino with his Prussian boyfriends cat lying on his back as the both stared at Romano with innocent glares. "Lovino, you're the one that's suppose to be topping." Teased Romano as he walked over to grab Gilbert and place him next to the cat bed. "Ok, it looks like you two have met so lets get this over with, Lovino this is Gilbert, Gilbert this is Lovino. Gilbert will be staying with use for a week so you two need to get along" The two cats glared at each as Romano got up and realized what he was doing. "shit look at me I'm stalking to cats, god I really need a nap" Romano looked back at the two cats noticing that the two aren't going to get along quickly. "What ever, I'm going upstairs to take a nap, just don't make too much trouble" Romano left the room and headed upstairs leaving the two felines alone. "This is going to be a long week" stated Romano as he flopped in he's bed, closed his eyes, and drifted off.


End file.
